Three sides
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: There are three sides to Kuki Sanban. This is a one shot about all of them.


**Me: *trying to log into FF* Good god! What!**

**I spent literally 2 hours trying to log in. After I type in my password it takes me to a page telling me it can't connect to the internet.**

**:(**

**But today I logged in and it loaded immedialty.**

**I am back and ready to write more.**

**Summer started June 15….but I just got portal**

**And if you don't think that takes up all my time then you've never played.**

**Now let's get started.**

**I have been challenged.**

**Someone would like me and the torturing crew if they are not busy to write a thing on the three sides of Kuki Sanban (Numbuh three)**

**-Angry**

**-Smart (That she hides)**

**-Airhead**

**One shot!**

**I own nothing**

She had her face buried in a book. To her friend Wally it looked like she was reading a rainbow monkey magazine but inside was a full length novel. She didn't want anyone to know she could read these big words, let alone comprehend them.

"Kooks?" she looked up and quickly shut her magazine and book so the blonde Australian wouldn't see. One thing she had with him was she didn't have to use big words to talk to him. He liked her without knowing how smart she was. If he found out then Wally might think he's too dumb for her.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, standing in front of her casting a shadow as he blocked out the sun. He had been on the swings while she sat in the grass. They were both twelve.

Kuki looked like a deer in headlights. Wally had only been making small talk since had something very important to say. But Kuki took that as he's starting to figure it out, and ran as fast as she could down the street towards her house.

What she didn't know was that Wally was about to finally say how he felt about her.

_Did she know what I would say? Does she not like me?_

The panic grew inside him. How would he face her later?

Kuki kept running. When she made it to her house she saw her parents arguing in the window and turned toward the tree house. Suddenly the rain started to pour down on here. It was the most rain they'd had all month after a long drought.

Kuki carried her book and walked up to the door of the tree house. She knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer.

She peeked into the window. And saw Wallabee Beatles sitting on the couch eating chips. CHIPS!

She banged on the window. He looked up. His smiled faded.

He pretended he didn't notice her. She banged louder.

Numbuh one was in the GKND, numbuh two was at the mall and numbuh five was at a funeral. No one else could hear here.

Wally still didn't move from the couch. She tried picking the lock. No use. She tried dressing up like a pizza delivery boy but Wally's not that stupid…. That and also he didn't have money for pizza.

So she decided to bang on the door until he gave in. So she banged. And she banged.

And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged. And she banged.

Until it stopped.

Wally looked up. He couldn't see her anymore. Did she give up.

Suddenly a rock crashed through the window. Kuki Sanban jumped in.

Wallabee gulped.

"Wallabee!" she screamed, chasing him around the room. He jumped up and knocked his chips to the floor.

Suddenly she knocked him to the ground and sat on top of him.

"Why did you leave me outside!" she yelled, "It's raining!"

"I …I"

"Spit it out!"

"I was avoiding you…"

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"At the park…"

Kuki remembered the park. Did he see her book?

"What about the park?" she asked with a tear in her eye. Did he think she was too smart to be his friend?

"I was going to tell you….i ...i….i….i-"

"You what?" Kuki asked, starting to cry.

"Like you…"

Once he had said it he felt his face turn red but he didn't care. All he cared about was what Kuki thought and she was stunned. He was going to tell her?

For the longest time no one said anything. Wally looked worried and Kuki looked taken back.

"I am…such an airhead…" Kuki smiled kissing him for the first time since that time they were zombies.

"Hey numbuh four look at these yipper cards I found-oh. Oh sorry…." Numbuh two snickered, "I'll leave you two alone. And he turned around and left tree house.

**You hate it right? That's okay. Review anyway.**

**I'm working on a new story and some its based off my aunt's boyfriend's daughter. So that'll be good.**

**Review!**


End file.
